


Месть Всевышнему, или Двадцать первый век

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Sci-Fi, Season/Series 03, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, episode s03e16
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Отомстить Всевышнему очень легко — надо лишь выдать людям секрет бессмертия. Наука и технология против высших сил, и мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Месть Всевышнему, или Двадцать первый век

— И вообще. Двадцать первый век на дворе, лейтенант.

— Что? — переспросил Маркус.

— Двадцать первый век! — ответила Элла Лопес. Остановить ее было невозможно. — В науке каждый день какая-нибудь революция происходит. Пару лет назад мы о таком и не мечтали, а сейчас секвенирование на молекулярных кластерах уже практически золотой стандарт в генетической экспертизе, а как быстро мы получаем результат? А прогнозирование фенотипа по биологическому материалу? А нейросети? Это ведь самообучаемая система, и потом…

К счастью, Элла ничего не заметила. Ни того, что ее шеф отвлекся от ее отчета, ни того, что этим утром он вообще с трудом мог сосредоточиться на работе.

И все вспоминал то, что случилось вчера. Сперва Люцифер объявил, что расторгает их «несвятой союз». А через считанные мгновения скорая помощь насмерть сбила мисс Бри Гарлэнд. Чтобы там ни твердила Мэйз, Авель так и не освоился на Земле — даже не знал, как переходить дорогу.

Неужели Авель вернулся в Ад?

— Лейтенант?

Он вскинул глаза на Эллу. И сделал над собой усилие, чтобы перестать быть Каином и еще на один день превратиться в лейтенанта Маркуса Пирса. Зря что ли он так долго выстраивал эту легенду. А Маркус Пирс и был настоящей легендой: умный, эрудированный, эффективный, смелый, что там еще?

— Я вас слушаю, Лопес.

— Так вы согласны?

— Конечно.

Маркус понятия не имел, о чем она говорит: он опять отвлекся. И на всякий случай решил согласиться с сотрудницей.

— Вот видите! — улыбнулась Лопес. — Нам тоже нужно внедрять в нашу работу постоянное использование нейросетей. Это же какой отличный метод! Чего больше всего боится преступник, который выдает себя за кого-то другого? Что мы узнаем, кто он такой на самом деле. Так вот если нейросеть к этому времени определит его внешность, а по геному мы вычислим…

Маркус покачал головой. Разговор надо было сворачивать — про свой отчет Элла давно позабыла и сейчас рассказывала что-то явно не относящееся к делу. Ах да, она же ездила в Сан-Диего на конференцию по криминалистике. Он же сам ее и отпустил.

— … и таким образом мы определим его настоящее имя.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Маркус. — У вас все, Лопес?

— Да. Извините, лейтенант. Надо было поделиться!

Ничуть не смутившись, Элла Лопес тут же исчезла за дверью его офиса. Видимо, пошла искать следующую жертву, чтобы рассказать ей о своей конференции и нейросетях.

Маркус полистал дело Джеффриса. Так вот о чем говорила Элла: убийца Джеффриса полжизни выдавал себя за кого-то другого, и лишь генетическая экспертиза пролила свет на всю эту историю.

Надо же.

Как там сказала Лопес? «Чего больше всего боится преступник, который выдает себя за кого-то другого? Что мы узнаем, кто он такой на самом деле».

С минуту Маркус пытался понять, что же его так зацепило в этой фразе.

Банальность? Нет. Что-то другое. Вот взять его самого. Он прожил на Земле много тысяч лет и действительно поначалу боялся, что кто-то признает в нем первого убийцу в истории человечества: вот поэтому Бог и сделал его вечным изгнанником. Но сейчас на дворе был двадцать первый век. И дело было вовсе не в научных революциях, а может, и в них тоже — историю Каина и Авеля знали даже дети, но и они в лучшем случае считали ее скучной незамысловатой притчей для воскресной школы. Да и в Бога человечество уже верило не так, как столетие назад.

Ну, зато он верил.

А как не верить, когда этот самый Бог тебя однажды проклял?

Маркус поднялся из-за стола. Подошел к окну: отсюда он мог видеть шестиполосное шоссе, даже в этот час переполненное автомобилями. Мысленно он все продолжал спорить с Лопес. Разве он боится, что кто-то узнает, кто он такой на самом деле? Ничуть. Даже при желании никто не сможет доказать, что он и есть тот самый Каин из Библии.

Да и зачем ему это.

Открывать всему свету секрет, о котором знают только Господь Бог, дьявол, Аменадиэль. Ах да, еще Мэйз. И наверняка терапевт Люцифера, потому что у дьявола длинный язык, и нет привычки задумываться, что стоит говорить обычным людям, а что нет.

А почему, собственно, не стоит?

Потому что так захотел Господь Бог?

Маркус и сам не заметил, как очутился в лаборатории Эллы.

— Лопес, — позвал он ее. — У меня есть к вам один вопрос.

Элла немедленно оторвала взгляд от монитора и соскочила с табурета, на котором сидела.

— Конечно, лейтенант!

— Это может показаться вам очень странным.

— Ничего страшного, у меня такая работа: отвечать на странные вопросы.

Собравшись с духом, Маркус решил больше не медлить.

— Генетическая экспертиза может определить, является ли человек бессмертным?

— Вау, — сказала Элла. — А ваш вопрос и вправду неожиданный.

— Значит, может?

На несколько секунд Элла задумалась. Рассеянно потянулась к кружке из-под кофе: там было пусто.

— Если мы предположим, что бессмертие в принципе возможно, это значит, что в клетках такого человека действует механизм, не позволяющий теломерам на концах хромосом уменьшаться в размерах. Теломеры уменьшаются при каждом делении клетки. Когда они становятся критически короткими, клеточное деление вообще останавливается. Тогда клетки уже не могут чинить повреждения в тканях. И в результате человек стареет.

Маркус кивнул. Что-то подобное о хромосомах он уже где-то слышал. Просто не соотносил это с собой.

— Это можно определить в лаборатории?

— В моей нет, — быстро сказала Элла. — А вообще несложно. А что, у нас есть образец…

— … нет, — соврал Маркус. — Если человек родился обычным, а потом стал бессмертным, что в нем изменилось?

Элла развела руками.

— Теоретически это значит, что изменился его геном. Как если бы у него появился дополнительный ген, регулирующий теломеразу. Теломераза — это такой энзим, который и удлиняет теломеры.

Сейчас на лице у Эллы было написано «ну вы все равно не поймете», но Маркуса это вовсе не раздражало. Он даже кивнул в ответ, и Элла сразу продолжила.

— В принципе ученые уже сейчас могут создать вирус с активным геном теломеразы, который внедрится в ДНК.

Маркус скрестил руки на груди.

— Ясно.

— У меня тоже есть вопрос, лейтенант, — начала Элла. — Бессмертие само по себе еще не решает все проблемы. Что насчет регенерации?

— Максимальная и очень быстрая, — ответил Маркус. — Минута после выстрела в сердце.

— Вау.

— В этом тоже виноваты какие-то гены?

— Безусловно, — кивнула Элла. — Еще как. Они управляют всем человеческим организмом. Но почему виноваты? Это же круто. Я бы тоже так хотела! Это же значит, что смерть невозможна в принципе!

— К сожалению, — кивнул Маркус. — Значит, все эти гены можно отыскать?

Теперь Элла пожала плечами.

— Запросто. Ну, на это уйдет время. Но вот тот ген, который регулирует теломеразу, найти не так уж сложно. Как я сказала, нужен только образец.

— Предположим, он есть.

— Тогда все просто, — ответила Элла. — Стэнфордский университет к вашим услугам. Или Беркли. Или Калифорнийский государственный. Или любая биотехнологическая компания, которых на Западном побережье тысячи. Все будут счастливы получить такой генетический материал. Это же полностью изменит наш мир.

— Почему вы так думаете?

Элла вздохнула. Какое-то время она смотрела не на Маркуса, а куда-то вверх.

— Это вызов… Ему.

— Превосходно, — сказал Маркус.

Элла сначала уставилась на него непонимающим взглядом, а потом улыбнулась.

— Если мы откроем секрет подобной регенерации и бессмертия, мы получим ключи к законам вселенной, и наш мир никогда не будет прежним. Представляете, что означает расшифровка подобного генома? Мы сможем вылечить все болезни. Да что болезни. Через год или два какая-нибудь фармакомпания выведет на рынок первую генную терапию от старости. Потом подтянутся остальные. И очень скоро никто вообще больше не будет ни стареть, ни умирать.

Они переглянулись и помолчали.

— Мы станем богами, — продолжила Элла. — А раз так, мы будем сами решать свою судьбу и, быть может, судьбы других людей. Наверно, мы даже будем решать, кто попадет в Рай или в Ад. И не после смерти, потому что смерти больше не будет, а сразу при жизни. Представляете, сколько новых этических проблем возникнет?

— Мы станем богами… — задумчиво повторил за ней Маркус.

Этические проблемы будущего сейчас не очень его занимали.

Куда больше хотелось отомстить Господу Богу. А также Люциферу, Аменадиэлю и кто там еще по списку.

Короче, всем.

— Лопес, а вы сами верите в Бога? — спросил он Эллу.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Хотя я иногда Его не понимаю. Можно сказать, у меня с Ним сложные отношения.

«У меня тоже», — хотел добавить Маркус, но вовремя осекся.

— Значит, Стэнфордский университет.

— Университет Южной Калифорнии ближе, — заметила Элла. — Это же прямо в Лос-Анджелесе. Хотя если бы у меня был такой образец генетического материала, я бы разослала его не одному, а множеству университетов и биотехнологических компаний. Во-первых, тогда все оказываются в равном положении. А во-вторых, если уж совершать научную революцию, то побыстрее!

— Хорошая мысль, — ответил Маркус.

*******

— Как дела, мисс Лопес? — улыбнулся Люцифер, наливая себе кофе. — Вижу, вы сегодня в чудесном настроении.

— Ага, — кивнула Элла. Она как раз появилась на кухне. — Сейчас ко мне в лабораторию заходил наш лейтенант. Не ожидала, что с ним так интересно поболтать!

Люцифер пожал плечами. Ничего удивительного в том, что сказала Элла, он не увидел. Она вообще могла разговорить любого: видимо, наконец справилась и с Маркусом Пирсом.

Ах, если бы Элла знала, кем в действительности является ее шеф.

Вздохнув, Люцифер решил отшутиться:

— Надеюсь, вы с ним говорили о чем-то таком, что могло бы разозлить моего Отца.

— И об этом тоже, — улыбнулась Элла.


End file.
